


Honeybee

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My chinese is bad but I think I can live with it" - Jeon Wonwoo, A Fool In Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by my favorite song of all time, Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe.

 

The first time Wonwoo meet him is on the first day of college. He was standing in front of him during inauguration ceremony. Wonwoo doesn't pay attention to him at first, he definitely does _not_ checking a stranger butt on day one. He was too wrapped up in his deep _observation_ that he doesn't notice that the ceremony has ended. So when the stranger turns his back, he bumps into Wonwoo.

"I'm sorry!" The stranger says to him in a foreign accent.

But it is not his accent that caught Wonwoo's attention. It was his eyes, the stranger's big-almond-shaped eyes. It is the most beautiful eyes Wonwoo has ever seen.

"Hello?" The stranger's voice bring him back to reality.  _Crap... Did I stare at him for so long?"_

"No, it's okay. I was standing too close. It's my fault"

"I also didn't see my way. So we are both at faults here" He laughs. "My name is Junhui. Nice to meet you" Junhui says while looking at him.

"Nice to meet you too" Wonwoo replies him while once again, staring at Junhui's eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Wonwon, have you finished the essay for next week class?" Junhui says as he sit down in front of Wonwoo.

" _Wonwon_? _"_ Since when did his name become wonwon?

"Ah, it means round round in chinese, cute right? Anyway, have you fin-- Hey wonwon! Are you okay? Why does your face become red?"

_Jun definitely did not call him cute! Jun did not give him nickname! Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Listen to me! This is important!" Wonwoo suddenly says as he and Junhui was having lunch with their group of friend.  " What was a more important invention than the first one?"

"I don't know. What?" Seokmin asks.

"The second one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Wonwoo was laughing at his own jokes and Jun was laughing alongside with him.

Unfortunately, it seems that they are the only people in their group who find the jokes funny. Even the trio gag BooSoonSeok are looking at them weirdly. 

"Wonwoo hyung..." Seungkwan sighs... "Do not ever let Junhui hyung go. He is the only one who find your jokes funny. I think he has a very low taste of gag."

"Hey! That's rude!" Wonwoo says to them. "My jokes are indeed funny, right jun?" Wonwoo says as he turns to look at him. Junhui was already looking at him when he does.

"Yes, they are funny wonwon" Junhui says as he smiles to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo was laying on his bed when he was thinking about his feelings toward Junhui. He is not sure how Junhui feels about him. Well, they have the nickname thingy, and last week when they were watching horror movie, Junhui held his hands. HANDS! But Junhui also is kind to anyone else. He took care of Minghao when he was sick. He stayed at hospital for 3 days straight to accompany him since Minghao's parents weren't able to come. He also once complimented that girl in calculus class' legs! Junhui never talked about his love interest. What if he doesn't like Wonwoo back? What if he is straight? What if he finds Wonwoo disgusting? Does Wonwoo really need Junhui in his life?

 

Wonwoo was laughing a little at the last question. _Of course.._ Of course he needs Junhui in his life. His life was monochrome, but now Junhui is there like water droplets. Reflecting, refracting and resulting rainbows in his life. He won't be able to live like before, now that he has tasted the feelings of it.

  
_I could never.._ Wonwoo said as he closes his eyes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It is their last year in college. Junhui called to meet him at a park near his house. They are laying side by side on the grass as they stare into the sky. It was late night and the weather feels chilly but Wonwoo won't complain. He will never. 

"What are you doing after graduating?" Wonwoo asks as he breaks the silence.

"......" Jun doesn't answer him.

"Are you going back to China?" Wonwoo asked again. "My chinese is still bad but I think I can live with it."

Jun laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Wonwoo sounds a bit offended.

"I was laughing because I'm the one who is going back to China but you sounds like you are going there too!"

"What if I am? What if I want to follow you to China?" Wonwoo dares him.

As he hears Wonwoo's words, Junhui turned to look at him.

Junhui says in a low voice, "Are you in love with me Wonwoo?" Before Wonwoo can answer that, he continues, "Because I'm really really in love with you."

Wonwoo was silent for a moment, then he turns to look back at Junhui. He stares as Junhui's eyes, still beautiful as ever.

"I've been waiting to hear that for a long time already"

Jun laughs again.

"Does that mean you love me too?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

As wonwoo says that, Junhui leaned closer to him. "No."

When Junhui finally kisses him, Wonwoo feels like there are hundreds of fireworks in his chest, celebrating the moment with him. It is just appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got time to re-read this so please forgive my grammar and spelling mistake. Thank U hoo ~


End file.
